Caged Butterfly
by spiderslayer42
Summary: Tanjiro knew that it was his responsibility to support his family. He knew that it was his job to provide for them. As the oldest it was job to make the scarifies needed to ensure that his family be happy and healthy. If that means working under a troubled woman, then so be it. If it's for his family, then Tanjiro will endure. A shame that Nezuko does not see it that way.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**

The Following story contains a minor performing mature acts. Viewer discretion is advised.

**Chapter 1**

**Harmless Insect**

A cold wind blew through the day, it was harsh, strong and just feeling in his skin felt like multiple slaps to his body. A young teen could only brace himself as the wind continued to blow through him. The young man was aware that there was very little to do during that harsh winter. Eventually the wind died down, allowing the young teen to resume working.

"C'mon. Break darn you."

His name is **Tanjiro Kamado,** a young 15 year old boy. He comes from a large family, consisting of multiple siblings and a mother. He had a father, but that man was no longer with them.

"Almost there, c'mon."

Which explains why young Tanjirou was outside in the horrible cold. His father is gone, which means that responsibility to care for his family falls upon him. Work is scarce in the village, times are always hard during the winter. Especially when you have a large family with no income.

That leaves Tanjiro to mine as much coal as he possibly can. Coal, a resource that still has use in this day. That has been his family's main source of income, using it to help support his family, to provide food. He has spent months on end slaving away with his pickaxe. Working for hours, just so that he would have enough to provide for them. It started out fine, Tanjiro would always get enough coal that he could sell.

But, times are changing…

"Stupid trains…"

These large machines of pure metal and steam. It has begun making waves in all of Japan, especially when it came over the Tanjiro's village. At first, Tanjirou thought it was a blessing. The thing ran on coal, so he figured that now he would have a direct source to sell his coal. The dream soon died when he saw just how much coal train needed to run. It was too much, more than one teen could handle. Not to mention, there were others who jumped on this opportunity as well. Getting large groups of men that would mine away in their own personal areas.

Tanjiro could not compete with them, so he worked harder. Mines harder, his hands had become rougher, harder. He remembered when they would hurt, how they would bleed. Yet, Tanjiro never stopped. He worked and worked as much as he could. If he couldn't sell them to the trains, then he'll sell it to the people of his town. He just needed to get there and sell before anyone else can.

"Finally!" He cries out as he filled the last of his basket. His face carrying an innocent smile, with the last of coal packed into his basket Tanjiro made his down his village. It took him sometime, going from the coal cave down to his village but Tanjiro was able to make it before it got any later.

"Coal! Does anyone need coal!" The young teen wasted no time in getting to work. He had a family he needed to support.

"Not today Tanjiro, sorry."

"Sorry tanjiro, Another group of men came and sold some to me."

"Here Tanjiro, I'll take just a small amount."

But, his hopes and smile soon began to die as his sales garnered no response. The village did not need any coal, why should they when there's a train that can supply all the coal they need? If there's any extra, they can just sell it to his village. Leaving poor Tanjiro without anyone to sell too.

Minutes turned to hours and Tanjiro could still feel the heavy bag of coal on his back. The weight had not gotten any smaller. The smile had died on his face, and he beggar to make his way home.

He could hear the now beneath his feet begin to crack. His dark reddish hair slowly began to get covered in snow, but Tanjiro did not care. He resolved himself, ready to put on a strong face for his family. He had too, he was the oldest. That is his duty.

"Big brother!"

Making his way home stop of hill, Tanjiro was greeted by his little siblings. Who all ran to him to hug him.

"Your home!"

"Brother is home." Tanjirou said tenderly as he hugged his little sibling. "How are you Rokuta?" He rubbed his little brothers head, the black bowl shaped hair getting messed up in the process.

"We're doing fine Tanjiro! We're taking care of mom and doing everything, we even made her food!" Said Hanako, Tanjiro's little sister who was the same age as Rokuta. Her pink outfit covered in snow made him worry.

"I'm glad to hear that, but you should be out in the snow. Your going to get sick." He scolded the two as they began to bow their heads.

"Sorry…" said Rokuta

"We're just trying to help out Takeo..." explained Hanako.

"I know, I can smell him around the corner." Tanjiro looked to his left and saw another one of his younger brothers peel his head. Takeo shared many similar features to his older brother. The only thing that was different was the color of their hair. Where Tanjiro was dark red, Takeo had black hair.

"Takeo…" Tanjiro walked toward his other brother who did want to meet his eyes. The other two younger siblings watched nervously, wondering how bad the scolding was going to be. Tanjiro approached his brother and noticed how his hands had blisters.

"Hey.." he placed a comforting hand on Takeo's head. "Take it easy okay? Let your brother worry about work, you take care of mom."

"Ah!?" Takeo was not expecting that comforting response. "I-I know that, you don't need to tell me!" He cried out in embarrassment.

"Ah, not fair!" Cried out Hanako.

"Why did Takeo get special treatment?!" Exclaimed Rokuta.

It was obvious that two were jealous over a simple head patt. Even Takeo, though he would never admit it, was happy at getting this attention from his older brother.

"That's enough everyone, Tanjiro needs to rest." The voice came from right outside the door. Nezuko, the second oldest sibling, came outside. "Come inside, it's getting dark soon So come on inside." She ushered everyone in, with the exception of Tanjiro who was placing his large basket of coal away.

Nezuko saw just how much coal was left inside her brother's basket. Saw the injured and blistered hands, and saw the look of sadness that he could not hide. Nezuko walked to her brother and hugged him. Tanjiro did not fight it, he hugged her back even tighter. Releasing all of his frustration from today from a simple hug.

"How is she?"

"..."

Nezuko's Silence was all that Tanjiro needed to hear. He stepped into his home and walked past the same room that all of his little siblings were sleeping in. Hanako, Takeo, Rokuta we're getting ready for bed. Shigeru, Tanjiro's last younger brother, was already in bed. The young child was unable to stay up to say high to his older brother.

The red haired teen walked past them and headed to his mothers room. He readied himself and opened the door, he was greeted with a pale woman who was lying in bed.

"Tanjiro…" her voice, though full of affection, was weak. She smiled at him and tried to get up to greet her son. Even a simple act like that was too much of a struggle, Tanjiro rushed to her.

"It's fine mom, don't stress yourself." He helped her lie back down and grabbed a cloth to get rid of the sweat that was covering her head.

It's been a week since his mom caught this sickness, and it hasn't gone away. Day by day, his mom was getting weaker and it tore Tanjiro apart. Medicine, they need medicine but…

It was so expensive. The amount of money it would cost to see a doctor would be enough to feed their family for a month. Tanjiro has been working hard to get the money, but with the way things are going…

"Tanjiro…" a comforting hand touched his cheek, it broke him out of thoughts. He rubbed his face against it, taking comfort in his mom's warmth. Tanjiro didn't need to tell her what happened, he was a terrible liar and easy to read. His mother knew how his day went, how little money he made. How it wasn't even enough to feed his siblings for a day. "Tanjiro, don't worry about me…"

"No!" He cried out, already knowing what his mom was going to say. Tanjiro stopped himself from saying anymore, he calmed himself down. Getting control of his emotions before speaking. "I'm saving up, I'll have enough for the medicine. I will...just hand mom. I'll get enough money. For you and everyone else."

He is the oldest, this responsibility falls on him ever since dad died. Tanjiro will get enough money, he just needs to work harder.

Not wanting to bother her anymore, the kid gave a gentle kiss to his mom's forehead before bidding her goodnight.

Nezuko was waiting for him on the other side of the room. She saw the conflicted look on his face and wondered what she could say to help.

"It's okay Nezuko, your brother will take care of this, don't worry." But Tanjiro beat her to it, he was determined to make sure no one else worried. "The village is still awake, let me go back down and see if anyone might have second thoughts!" Flashing a strong smile, Tanjiro made his back outside.

"Tanjiro, Wait!" Nezuko grabbed her brothers arm before he could take another strip outside. "Tanjiro…your going to hurt yourself. You need to rest too." She hugged him from behind and rested her head in his broad shoulders.

"...it's okay Nezuko." He carefully unwrapped her arms. "I'm the oldest, so I can bear this." He rubbed her head with affection before making his way out. Leaving a worried sister behind.

X

"Coal! Does anyone want to buy some coal!" The village was definitely still alive, the arrival of the train had caused a small and stays growth. His mom told him that by the time he and Nezuko were adults this might look like something grand. Tanjiro didn't really care about that, what he did care about was that he made money .

He was selling near the train station, offering to anyone and everyone who was coming along. But like before, no one was buying. He walked around and asked whoever he could but every response was met with no.

The sun began to set and night time would arrive. The station began to get quieter and lonelier, that was his que to leave. Tanjiro took one last look at his supply and saw that he had barely made a dent. The money he made wouldn't even be enough for day of food. He sighed, grabbed his supplies and began to head home.

He walked through his village, seeing the people around him close up shop. He looked to his local doctor, an older man who was treating a patient. Tanjiro had spoken with the man before, the doctor symptazied but will do anything unless there are funds to cover it.

That's fine, Tanjiro will work harder if he has too. Maybe walk to another village or sell at different times, he's not going to give up or-

"Oh, what do we have here?"

A foreign smell entered his nose, Tanjiro looked to his voice and saw an older woman standing behind him.

"Hello, what's your name?"

She looked to be 19 and was wearing a very decorative purple outfit. Her eyes were also a deep shape of purple, it complimented her long black hair that fell to her back. She stood alone, there wasn't anyone with her.

"My name is Shionbo Kocho, can I have your name?" She asked this as she got closer to him, their bodies mere inches apart. It became clear how much taller she was than him, 4 inches taller. Tanjiro stood silent for a moment, his body trying to recognize that smell. She's not from his village.

In the time Tanjiro has lived here, he's recognized everyone's scent. He can identify anyone, so the fact that her scent wasn't familiar caught him off guard.

Also…this was an odd scent. It sounds odd but Tanjiro is able to pick up a scent and it can tell him the emotions of a person. What they are feeling, stuff like that is something he is able to pick up on. So this unknown scent, while she gave him this sweet smile, put Tanjiro in an odd predicament.

"Tanjiro Kamado, nice to meet you." Still, that doesn't mean he should be rude, the very least he should introduce himself to the lady.

"That's a lot of coal your carrying Tanjiro." The girl gestured to his back. The young teen could only shake his head in shame.

"Yeah, I'm trying to sell it." It was then that Tanjiro came up with an idea. "Do you need any coal Miss?!" He said with the same enthusiasm of a salesman. He got some in his hand and offered it to Lady Shinobu.

The purple haired woman was thrown off by his sudden change in demeanor, her smile going away for a brief second. It soon came back as she composed herself.

"Ah, sorry but my home has enough coal."

Her answer send Tanjiro's mood plummeting, he was really hoping that the wealthy lady would buy some. So much for that idea…

"It's okay Miss." He bowed his head. "You have a good night Lady Shinobu." He needed to head home before it got any darker, Tanjiro does not want to make Nezuko worry, the poor girl already has enough to deal with. He was ready to walk away before he felt a firm hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Shinobu giving him that same smile and angry scent.

"You look very dirty, I'm willing to bet your hungry as well-"

Uh oh, Tanjiro knew where this was going.

"Thank you so much for your offer but I do not have any cash with me! So sorry!" He yelled out in an apologetic tone while bowing his head profusely. This woman was probably thinking Tanjiro had some money, so she was going to offer her room and a nice meal. There is no way he could afford those types of services.

The young teen thought he made the right choice, yet he could smell the scent of anger getting stronger.

"My, my...I don't usually have this much trouble. Young man…" she pulled his cheek and her eyes had shadow over them. "Can you let me finish speaking please?"

Her face sent shivers down his spine, how can someone who is smiling give off such a killer scent?

"Yes Ma'am!" Tanjiro yelled out as he stood straight like a pole.

She stayed quiet for a while, just to be sure that Tanjiro would in fact let her speak.

"Your hungry and dirty, c'mon with me. You look like you could use some help."

"I-I can't, my family…"

"I won't keep you long, don't worry you might actually be glad you came."

His mom and Nezuko wouldn't be happy if they found out he went with a stranger. Truth be told, Tanjiro was smart enough to know not to go either but...Miss Shinobu, she looked to be a wealthy woman. Her clothes had hits incredible design and look to mad elf a fabric that he's never seen before. Maybe she needed his services for something? It can't be coal, otherwise she would have bought some already. She must need him for something else.

This was irresponsible, but with how much his family is struggling right now Tanjiro can't afford to pass this up. He'll go, if only for a short while he didn't want to make his family worry.

"Okay, then I will be in your care." He said with a calm tone and gave a simple bow. Lady Shinobu smiled at him, it didn't fool Tanjiro. That odd scent was still there, he just couldn't pinpoint it.

"Wonderful." She said with a false smile. "Please follow me."

Tanjiro followed the older woman, they both walked through the open streets of his growing village. After several minutes of following the purple haired woman stopped at the train station. Tanjiro followed suit.

"Lady Shinobu?" He asked, wondering why she stopped here as there were no houses around just a train.

"Excuse me Tanjiro." She stepped away for a moment and went to speak to a clerk. It didn't take long for her to come back. "Ok, ready Tanjiro?" She said to him while gesturing to the train. The young teen kicked up on what she was trying to say.

"W-What?"

She wanted him to get on the train with her? What?! Tanjiro's never been on a train before! He's only seen them come and go but he's never actually ride one. The tickets are too much for his family to afford, and this lady just bought two of them? He couldn't tell if this was a good or bad.

"The train will be leaving soon. Let's not waste any time." Lady Shinobu got on the train, Tanjiro stood there for a moment. Wondering if perhaps he was making the wrong choice in following her. "Tanjiro?" Shinobu called out to him when she noticed that he hadn't gotten in yet. Her smile dropping after seeing his conflicted face.

"Tanjiro, is you are having second thoughts I would have preferred you told me before purchasing a ticket." She laid the guilt gone right on him and it worked on the kind young man. His mind was already getting after him for not telling her sooner, before she spent her money. A small part of his mind told him that it was her fault for not letting him know about the train in the first place.

But his guilt and natural desire to be kind ignored it.

Tanjiro got on the train, stepping inside was surreal. It looked like a palace for a king, his eyes could not stop staring at everyone and everything.

"Where would you like to sit?" It wasn't until Lady Shinobu speak that brought Tanjiro back.

"U-Um…" he looked like an excited little kid who had just been given permission to go play with his friends outside. The young teen choose a seat near the front, his face was plastered to the window. His eyes sparkling as the train began to move slowly.

"Is this your first time on a train?" She asked.

"Yes! Thank you so much for-"

Tanjiro never finished his sentence. The Moment he turned around to address Lady Shinobu he found her face mere centimeters away from his. He purple eyes were starring right into his, he could feel her breath on his lips. His heart began to beat a bit faster and his face began to blush. Tanjiro is a growing young man, he was still very much affected by attractive woman.

Especially when they're this close to your face…

"Y-Yes, this is my first time on a train." He managed to finally finish his sentence. The odd scent that he could not recognize was getting stronger.

"Well…" she pulled her face away from his and sat on the opposite side. "I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself." Her expression never once changed from that close encounter. Lady Shinobu's still had the same smile on her face. Tanjiro has no idea how she's able to do that.

"I am, thank you!" He said with a kind smile, Tanjiro still isn't trusting this lady but at the very least he can display his thanks.

"Your hands."

"Hm?" Tanjiro halted his view through the window. He looked at Shinobu, whose purple eyes were staring at his rough hands.

"Those are not normal hands, that's something you would see on workers. Why are your hands like that?"

Tanjiro took a moment to look at his own hands, they were indeed rough. Years of working and mining to support his family had taken its toll on the young boy. Her eyes shifted from Tanjiro to the coal that he had taken with him.

"I need to provide for my family." He said with a smile, it caught Lady Shinobu off guard. She expected a sad or regretful smile, not one of happiness.

"You don't seem bothered by that."

"I'm not, I'm the oldest. It's my duty to take care of them."

"Is that why I've seen you always trying to sell coal in the streets?"

Her response caught Tanjiro off guard, she began chuckling at his expression.

"My, my, did you really think this was my first time in this village?" Lady Shinobu said with a teasing tone. The young teen actually blushed at this, Tanjiro did in fact think that. Only because he's never seen her before at all. "I've seen you before, you stopped by my clinic and are always asking for medicine."

Tanjiro's whole body stopped everything She said that.

"Your medicine?" He finally managed to say.

"That's right. The clinic you've been going too, it's mine. I own it."

"..."

"..."

"EHHHH!" Tanjiro screamed so loud that the other passengers all turned around to see a young man on his feet. He, of course, did not take notice of any of that. "I thought the Mr. Urodaki was the one who…"

"He was the one who told me about you." her purple eyes zeroed in on him. "Constantly coming to my clinic, asking for medicine, asking to see how much of would cost today was the 4th day right?"

Tanjiro became red with embarrassment, he did not regret what he did. It was all for the sake for his mother and family, still hearing Lady Shinobu lay it out was embarrassing.

"Is that why you brought me here? Because you wanted me to stop asking."

Lady Shinobu's smiled died down just a bit, she leaned forward towards Tanjiro.

Then...she pulled his cheek.

"Ow!" He cried out.

"My, my, looks like someone is a bit blunt with their words. Isn't that right Tanjiro?" The smile did not match her tone or smell. It was obvious that what he just said offended her.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry." He apologized profusely and did not stop until the older woman finally released his cheek. Tanjiro couldn't help but rub his very red cheek,he couldn't remember the last time someone pulled his cheeks like that. "So...why did you want me to come with you?"

She never gave him an answer, but that was because the train had reached its destination. Lady Shinobu got up from her seat, Tanjiro followed suit but not before he grabbed his charcoal off the ground.

"Lady Shinobu?" Despite his calls the older woman did not answer back. She kept on walking, with Tanjiro right behind her. Her scent never changing the boy followed, realizing that it was too late to go back now. It was a quite road, not many home like in his village. Telephone wires could be seen, along with lanterns that lit the way as they walked. Wherever Tanjiro is right now, it's more developed than his home.

He couldn't help but admire it...the night sky mad everything look very pretty.

"Where here."

Here? Where-Eh?" Tanjiro's looked to what es sin front of him and saw the biggest house he had ever seen. The poor boy became wide eyed at just seeing this. This home was three times the size of his, and if had a huge gate surrounding it. This in insane! Tanjiro had no idea house like this even existed, and he's about to set foot in one!

"C'mon inside." She said, Tanjirou wasted no time. He had no idea this was going to take so long, Nezuko must be worried sick, hopefully she doesn't do anything reckless.

"Lady Shinobu!" Tanjiro called out as they were just stepping inside. She turned around to see him standing firm and proper, but his face making this ridiculous expression. His attempt at looking serious just made him look all the sillier. "Thank you so much for inviting me to your home and purchasing a train ticket!" He bowed in thanks. "Forgive me, but why did you bring me here? I don't want to make my family worry about me!" He bowed once more but this time did not pick up his head.

Tanjiro had no intention of being rude but he needed to get home.

"I wanted to ask for your services, Tanjiro."

His heart stopped beating, the young teen looked at the older woman. Hope and excitement were in his eyes, could this be it? Was she going to offer him some type of work? Would he finally be able to provide for his family, to take care of mom?

Shinobu didn't smell like she was lying, it smelled genuine. Was that the odd smell he was picking up from her? No...he that odd scent, now that he got a better feel of it, had a thick aroma to it. What was that smell?

"Would you mind joining me?" Lady Shinobu didn't lead him to her house. She stopped right at her porch, taking a seat on the wooden steps. She gestured for Tanjiro's to join him, he compiled and took a seat several inches away from her.

The cold wind blew against them both, Tanjiro looked to see if Lady Shinobu was bothered by it. The older woman looked unaffected by it. They sat in silence, the younger teen wasn't sure what to do. He looked to the sky and saw that it was a full moon, quite a beautiful sight.

"Tanjiro" she spoke while keeping her gaze to the sky."Why are you working so hard for them?"

"For them?" He was confused by her question.

"Your family." Shinobu finally shifted her gaze to him. "You wouldn't be struggling if you just worked for yourself. Why not do that?"

Her question took a few moments for Tanjiro to dawn on him what she was asking. His kind expression turned into annoyed one.

"There my family, I'm never going to abandon any of them." A small scowl formed in his face. "It's my job as the oldest to look after my family, every single on of them."

"Even your mother?"

"Especially my mother." He wasted no time in that response. With his father gone, Tanjirou made it his duty to take care of his family. "Why are you asking me these questions?" These questions weren't filled with malice, her scent made it obvious for Tanjiro.

"I've met family members who've sold their own kids for money." A particular scent got stronger for Tanjiro. "Family isn't as strong as some People think Tanjiro."

"...no, your not wrong." Young he may be but Tanjiro wasn't as naive as some people think he is. "Despicable…"

"You have a kind soul, don't you Tanjiro." He noticed too late, that Shinobu had closed the distance between them and that unknow scent was getting stronger. "I'm glad that I was right about you."

"Eh? Right about me?" His scowl went away and was replaced with a lost face. "What were you right about-"

He stopped talking when Shinobu grabbed his face, her soft hands gently rubbing his cheeks.

She looked straight at Tanjiro, that smile never leaving her face. The young teen froze, his mind racing on what exactly was going on.

He wanted to ask, but was unable too as Shinobu pulled his lips to hers.

_!_

Tanjiro remained frozen, his mind struggling to catch up and what was going on. He could feel her soft lips press against his, her arms wrapping around his head. Pulling the young teen even closer than they already were, her ample chest pressing into his. Lady Shinobu's looked to be in bliss, her eyes closed as she savored Tanjiro's taste. The poor boy, whose kindness was at times a crutch, wondered if he should remain still. Thinking that Lady Shinobu was using Tanjiro to grieve over something and perhaps that is why she had that weird unknown smell.

That thinking was thrown out the window when he felt her hand going lower down his body.

Tanjiro pulled himself away from Shinobu with such force that he ended up falling off the porch he was sitting on and landing on gravel. He was panting rather hard, trying to get his breath back. He looked to purple haired woman responsible for this. Shinobu simply looked at him, a sad but understanding smile plastered on her face.

"Y-You kissed me…"

"I did." She did not sound ashamed. Tanjiro struggled to get the next words out but was unable too. He's never been in a situation like this, he's never even been kissed before! This was his first kiss!

Shinobu noticed his struggle to find the words and decide to explain herself.

"I told you, I needed your services. This is what I was referring too." Shinobu never made an effort to approach Tanjiro after he pulled away. She remaining in the same spot, making no effort to stand up. "It was not what you were expecting."

Tanjiro's finally calmed himself down and picked himself off the floor. He took a few steps away from Shinobu, being more guarded after what just happened.

"This is what you wanted? To have someone to kiss?" He asked with frustration, the kind boy showing displays on annoyance to the older woman. Oddly enough, his tone never sounded angry. For someone like Tanjiro, whose kindness is known by everyone, it takes a lot to anger him.

"Yes." She said without shame. "To kiss and to perform other services." She didn't need to clarify what those other services where, the writing was clear.

Shinobu wanted Tanjiro to be her male escort.

It took Tanjiro a few moments to process this, due to how ridiculous this all sounds.

The sheer thought of it was baffling to Tanjiro. Why on earth would this woman want him for this type of...service?

"But why?" Why him, why this type of service, why not older and better looking men, why take him all the way here for this? There were so many questions that Tanjior struggled to put into words.

Shinobu didn't want to answer his question, she finally stood up and looked to the sky. It was then that something even more odd happened. Tanjior smelled sadness and...anger? Coming from Lady Shinobu, it baffled him and caused his frustration to lessen.

She pulled something for her pocket and walked toward Tanjiro. She gently grabbed his hand and handed him a small pouch of coins.

"This will get you back home, it's enough for one ride on the train." She closed his hand, her act of compassion confusing Tanjiro even more. "I understand that you won't take up my offer?"

"No…" being a Male escort? No, his family wouldn't approve. Nezuko and his mother would be worried over his well being, not to mention feel guilty. They would blame themselves if Tanjiro were to do this, he can't bring that type of stress to them.

"I see…Tanjiro…" He looked at Miss Shinobu, her purple eyes meeting his burdangey. "I'll pay quite well for your service, should you ever change your mind I'll be here. You'll make enough for your family…"

Tanjiro looked to her and then to the coin pouch in his hands. It was heavy, the fact that Shinobu was able to pull this like nothing was insane. Tanjiro has never had this much money in one sitting.

"Lady Shinobu?"

He saw her flinch, Tanjiro's kind and respectful tone seemed to affect her in a negative way.

"My, my...even after everything I did you still would address me so properly?" Her teasing tone did not fool Tanjiro, he could smell the sadness and anger coming from her. "You trulla ar-"

"Are you okay?"

Kindness, something Tanjiro will always display. Even to those who may not deserve it…

Lady Shinobu said nothing, She simply grabbed Tanjiro's coal and handed to him. "If you ever change your mind, come find me." With that Lady Shinobu escorted the young teen to her gates. She closed the gates after he was escorted out, leaving the young man along with his thoughts.

He made his way back to the train station and purchased a ticket with the money Lady Shinobu had given him.

Funny, one would think that Tanjirou would be excited to ride a train again. Yet, the young man sat down and pondered in what just happened. She kissed him, his first kiss was taken like that. Yet Tanjior couldn't help but wonder about her scent. Lady Shinobu, she was so sad. That scent he picked up on, it was pure sadness. It was so strong that the young man felt he was going to break down and cry for her.

"..."

Male escort, his mother warned him of that. It wasn't something you would see in his village, something like that couldn't exist in a place so small. Still, he was aware of what that term meant. Why him? Nothing about Tanjiro was note worthy, Nezuko was the prettiest one in their village. He wasn't particularly y'all either…

So why did Lady Shinobu offer him that?

Tanjior shook his head.

It didn't matter, he wished he could help Lady Shinobu. Even after what she did, Tanjiro wished there was a way to rid her of that sadness.

But...his priorities lie with his family. He needed to take care of his mom, of his siblings and for that he needs to work and get money and get it fast and...

The young teen felt so tired, he didn't know what to do.

As he got off the train and made the walk back home in the dead of night, Tanjiro wondered if he was doing the right thing. Turning that offer down...Lady Shinobu would pay him. He would have enough to feed his family, to cure his mother. Isn't he being selfish in turning her down?

He finally made it home, placing the coal down he quieymade his way inside his home. He did not take more than two steps before Nezuko rushed at him and hugged him.

"Nezuko!" He said in a hushed voice. Foolish, he would have smelled her had he just been paying attention instead of pondering. "Wha-" he stopped talking when he felt something moist on his shirt.

Nezuko was crying…

"W-Where *sniff* were you?" She cired out, hugging her brother as tightly as she could. "I thought something had happen, I though we lost you like we lost dad. I though…"

Her words died down when she felt a hand in her head.

"I'm sorry Nezuko, your brother was being an idiot. Thank you for looking after everyone while I was gone." He rubbed her head with affection and then pulled her in for a deeper hug. The two siblings stayed like this for a while, he did not release Nezuko till she stopped crying.

After a few moments, the tears came to an end. The two siblings looked at each other. One was covered in dirt and soot, the other was red eyed and had tears all over her face. They both looked so silly that Tanjiro and Nezuko couldn't help but laugh at all this.

"Is everyone still asleep?" Tanjiro asked.

"Yeah." Nezuko said, more composed now that her older brother was here. "I didn't want to wake anyone up, I didn't want them to worry."

That's good, he didn't want to bring any more stress than his family already had.

"Tanjiro, where were you?"

"..."

Tanjiro wasn't sure how to answer that, he didn't want Nezuko to know what happened. The poor girl had already been through so much tonight and he didn't want to add more. Thing is, Tanjiro made for a poor liar. So trying to avoid this whole thing brought for a whole set of challenges.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Nezuko." He gave her a reassuring smile. "We're both tired, lets get some rest."

She wasn't satisfied with that answer but knew not to argue. Her brother did look exhausted, she didn't want to keep him any longer.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder why her brother had a such a fragrant smell to him.

X

Several days had passed since that whole fiasco with Lady Shinobu. Tanjiro hadn't been approached by here ever since. Which is good, because it gives him time to focus on his family and providing for them.

Unfortunately, things have not been well for his family, Nezuko was worried about him, Tanjiro did not want to tell her what had happened on that day. He didn't want to add anymore stress to little sisters life, she already had too much of a burden to deal with.

So, Tanjiro remained silent

The young teen was a poor liar, he knew that there was noting to Nezuko no matter what. So that meant he simply stayed silent, and shouldered the burden on himself. It was fine, he is the oldest. He can bear this, he endure this. All he needs to do if focus on doing whatever he can.

"Coal! Would anyone like to buy some coal?!"

That included selling what he could, even when it's been several long days of doing this. The same thing happened as all ways. Tanjiro sold some, but it wasn't enough.

So preoccupied in his thoughts that the young teen didn't see someone approach him.

"Tanjiro?"

"Y-Yes?" He was caught off guard by a voice. He recognized it, it was A feminit voice "Ms. Tamayo?" A doctor that Tanjiro was familiar with, he had approached her before in the past with pleas of help. She was a kind woman, very patient with everyone.

Tanjiro was glad to see her, but the look on her face told him that this was not a happy visit.

Neither was the scent she was giving off.

"Please, Come with me." She didn't say anything else, she began walking away with the young teen right behind her.

X

"She doesn't have much time left…I've done all I can."

Ms. Tamayo words felt like sword stabbed inside his gut. Tanjiro had finally realized why she had approached him in the middle of his growing village.

His mom was getting worse, her coughing, her fever, everything about it was getting worst.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Asked Tanjiro with pleading eyes.

Ms. Tamayo shook her head.

"Not without medicine Tanjiro, I need medicine."

Ms. Tamayo was a skilled doctor who helped others who couldn't help themselves. She had her limits though, there was only so much the older woman could do. She has told Tanjiro multiple times that she couldn't help his mom without the proper medication.

But it was too much, and Tanjiro didn't have the money.

He needed more funds but the only way to do that…

Ms. Tamayo noticed his silence, she looked away in shame. The older woman wishing she could do more for this family.

"Let her get some rest. She's tired."

Tanjiro nodded his head and followed the Tamayo outside his mom's room. When the two stepped out they were greeted with a bunch of worried faces.

"Ms. Tamayo?" Asked Nezuko, as she did her best to keep herself composed so that their younger siblings won't panic. It wasn't working, all of them knew what was happening. The tears on their faces was proof enough.

"Your mother needs to rest, I'll come back soon okay?"

Nezuko looked to her older brother and saw that he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Okay…" Nezuko knew what this meant, she was no fool.

She felt something tug her robe and say her younger sister looking at her with red eyes.

"Hey." Nezuko kneeled down and embraced the small girl. "It's going to be okay, you need to stop worrying okay?" She gently wiped the tears off little sisters cheeks and flashed the sweetest smile she could. Nezuko then focused her attention to everyone else.

"It's going to be okay. Trust me, right Tanjiro" Nezuko turned around only to see her older brother had this look of guilt on him. The younger sister had assumed he brother was feeling guilty for not being able to help do more for their mom.

She wasn't aware of why he was truly conflicted.

"Tanjiro?" Her words brought her brother back to them. He looked at them, all of them and the troubles in his face were plain to see.

"It's…" The red haired teen looked to his family and then the room his mother was staying in. The look of trouble...it went away and came forth an expression of resolution. "It's going to be okay, your big brother is going to get that medicine. Okay?"

He kneeled down and head patted all of his siblings, giving them all reassuring smiles.

"Tanjiro?" This time is was Tamayo who called him. The older woman was confused as to where this sudden resolve came from.

"I can get you the medicine Lady Tamayo, I promise."

The older woman, who knows a thing or two because she has seen a thing or two, did not miss the resigned smile on his face. She wanted to say something but bit her tongue, realizing this isn't her place to speak. The older lady nodded her head and exited the home.

"Tanjiro?" Asked Nezuko, her concern for her brother growing even more so than before. She too didn't miss that look on his face. The other siblings are too young to pick up on this, but not Nezuko. "What are you going to do…"

She approached her brother and got increasingly close to him. She looked to his hand, his blistered and rubbed hand that he sacrificed for them.

"Tanjiro..." he was avoiding her question. She didn't like that, it was just like what happened a few nights before. Her brother was being secretive, that thought alone sent a wave of distraught to the young woman.

Tanjiro was the perfect brother, he did so much for them. Nezuko will always be there for him, because he's always been there for her. So the idea of him being secretive, or hiding something from them, from _her_ was unthinkable.

She didn't like this, Nezuko hated this feeling.

"It's going to be okay Nezuko, your older brother has it under control." He patted her head and smiled at her. Nezuko didn't say anything as her older brother went to reassure the rest of their family that everything was going to be okay.

She didn't say anything as he left home without taking his like of charcoal to sell.

She stayed home, keeping an eye of her family.

Nezuko wondered who was responsible for this change in her precious older brother.

She wondered what it would take to get that person out of his life…

X

What was he doing?

"What am I doing?"

Tanjiro asked himself as he walked through the cold wind. He needed to go see Lady Shinobu, but he had no way of going besides walking. He no longer hand any funds to take the train, so he needed to walk.

It wasn't easy, the cold and snow made walking there so difficult. But he needed to push on, get Lady Shinobu and let her...let her…

"..."

This ...this is the right thing to do, Tanjrio kept telling himself that over and over. He told himself that he needed to stop being selfish. That his family's well being and his mother's life is at stake. Now is not the time to worry about something like this.

He is the older brother! It's his duty to endure these burdens because only he can do them!

"..."

That is why Tanjior pushed himself despite the cold slapping him in the face.

That is why he kept walking, even though his feet were getting sore.

That is why he resolved himself, even when apart of him was scared. A part of him was telling Tanjiro to go

back home and sleep.

He ignored, he ignored it all and kept pushing through.

The young teen only hoped that Lady Shinobu would still have that offer available.

The sounds on a horse came from behind, Tanjiro turned to see a horse with a wooden carriage approaching from behind. The young teen stepped to the side to avoid getting in its way.

To his surprise, the animal game to a step a few feet away from him. He looked to the rider, and old man who did not lay him any notice.

The door to the carriage opened and popped out a familiar face.

"Yoo Hoo, Tanjiro!" Appeared Lady Shinobu, who gestured for the young teen to come towards her.

"L-Lady Shinobu?" What are the chances of this? She must have been back at his village taking care so something. Tanjiro wished he had taken a better look for in the village before leaving in this stupid trek. So hit headed was he that he didn't even consider that Lady Shinobu would be there.

Wanting to get out of the cold, the young teen made his way to the older woman. She extended her hand and assisted to poor teen in getting inside the carriage. Once inside she gestured to the driver to continue forward.

First a train and now a carriage, Tanjiro was experiencing so many new things.

Though, he didn't really have time to appreciate it. That smell came to him, Lady Shinobu's smell. Sadness, anger, musk, they all came at him at full force. Yet the older woman looked at him with a smile on her face.

The ride was silent, Shinobu didn't say anything to him. Whenever he attempted to speak to her about what's going on, she would put a finger in his lips and tell him to wait. So Tanjiro waited, until they approached her home and got out of the carriage.

He attempted to talk to again but the older woman hushed him once more. She simply said "Follow me" and continued walking into her home. Tanjiro complied, he walked two steps behind her. Taking in the beautiful home that belonged to Lady Shinobu, he couldn't help but notice that is was very quiet.

Did she live by herself?

"Come inside."

Lady Shinobu opened a door that led to a large room. In the center lay a table with a few chairs. She walked in and took a seat, she then gestured for Tanjiro to take as seat across from her.

He did so and remained silent, his heart was pounding. Not sure what to do, on what to say. He had a plan in his head before he left but, seeing the woman right in front of him and realizing what is going to happen sealed his mouth.

"Why are you here Tanjiro?"

She broke the silence, her expression never changing.

Tanjiro steeled himself, doing his best to calm his beating heart.

"I...I...I want to see if your offer is still...available." There, he said it. Tanjiro said it and laid his cards on the table, there was no going back now.

"Oh?"

She smiled at him, that same smile that was filled with the scent of anger and sadness.

"What made you change your mind?"

His mother, he needed the money more than anything. For his mom, for Nezuko, for his younger siblings. Tanjiro needed to do this, even if he didn't truly want to.

"My family, they need help."

"I see. You don't want to do this, do you?" It looks like he couldn't hide his nervousness from the older woman. Tanjiro didn't answer, he didn't want to say no. Out of fear the Lady Shinobu would take her offer back and leave him with nothing.

He needed this.

His family needed this…

If it's for his family, Tanjiro is prepared to bear whatever burden that comes his way.

His resolution must have been clear to see as Lady Shinobu as the older lady asked no further questions.

"You have a kind soul, Tanjiro." Lady Shinobu spoke last she rose from her seat. She gestured for Tanjiro to follow her, the young teen followed her through the house. They passed through the hallways only to stop short at a set of large doors.

They slid open and what lay inside was a luxurious room that had a feminit touch.

"C'mon inside and sit in the bed. Take your coat off as well."

He did as she instructed, not saying anything out of the fear in his body.

Lady Shinobu took off her coat as well, Tanjiro could not help but notice how this showed off her curves and mature body. She also removed the butterfly pin in her hair, letting it flow freely.

No matter how you looked at, this woman truly is beautiful. Had the situation been different Tanjiro might have been excited for what was about to happen.

Might have…

Lady Shinobu didn't say anything else, she approached Tanjiro who was waiting patiently in the got close to him, so close that their faces were mere centimeters apart.

She smiled at him before crashing her lips to his.

No warning, no sign, nothing. Lady Shinobu acted without hesitation.

She pushed herself on top of him. Tanjiro, unsure of what to do, went with the flow and let Lady Shinobu push him towards the bed. He ended up having his back towards the bed with the older woman right on top of him, her chest pressing into his.

The kiss broke, allowing the two to breath.

Tanjiro felt hazy, he thought he was mentally prepared for this but he didn't expect kissing to be so stimulating. Lady Shinobu had this hazy smile on her too, though it was clear that she was enjoying this more than Tanjiro.

"Open your mouth." She commanded.

"W-What?"

"I'm going to kiss you. Open your mouth." Her tone left no room for argument. Tanjiro did as she told, wondering why he needed to leave his mouth open.

He got his answer when Lady Shinobu shoved her tongue into his mouth. Out of reaction, Tanjiro made an attempt to push the older lady off him. It looked like she anticipated this, as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself to him. Tanjiro could feel himself getting hazier, this was all so much. His teenage body was reveling in this feeling, his hormones running wild at what this woman was doing.

She pulled away and ended the kiss, her breaths coming in rapidly just like Tanjiro's. The poor teen couldn't make sense of anything, his face felt incredibly hot.

"That was refreshing…" She smiled at him, a hazy and somewhat drunken smile. Tanjiro had no idea what was going on inside her head but it was obvious that Shinobu was enjoying this more so than him.

"A-Are we done?" He couldn't help but ask, seeing that Lady Shinobu had stopped pouncing on him. His hazy smile carrying a hint of optimism.

"No, Tanjiro. We're not done…"

Tanjiro's eyes became wider than the moon when he saw Lady Shinbou remove her blouse, fully exposing the woman's bare chest to him. She tossed her clothing aside and set her gaze onto Tanjiro's clothing.

It was clear what she was demanding, Tanjiro just couldn't believe all of this was happening.

This, this was too much. He needed to get up, he wasn't mentally prepared after all. His mind was still recovering from that kiss! He just needed to explain to Lady Shinbou that-

"Tanjiro." She said with a firm tone. "It's too late to back out now…"

Tanjiro made to speak but found no words to say. She was right, it was too late to leave, too late to do anything. Besides, he couldn't leave because if he did then…

Slowly, the young teen removed his upper clothing as well. Exposing his chest to the older woman who was still positioned on top of him, Tanjiro could not hide to embarrassment of all this. His face was beyond red, and despite the cold weather he could feel this room getting warmer by the second.

He tossed his shirt to side and waited for Lady Shinobu to make the next move. She didn't do anything at first, but then the older woman traced her finger on Tanjiro bare chest. Her eyes taking in the toned body of this growing teen.

"Well then, let's continue…"

Tanjiro only nodded as Lady Shinobu then pressed her bare chest to his and proceeded to captured his lips.

X

The sound of a door opening is what set Nezuko off, she ran to doors immediately. She was welcomed to the sight of her older brother who...looked tired.

"T-Tanjiro…" he looked tired and he had this sad smile on his didn't know what to do, she was at a loss for words. She approached him and gently cupped his face so that he could be looking directly at her. "What happened?" This wasn't right, this ain't her brother. Tanjiro doesn't act like this, he doesn't behave like this.

Tanjiro didn't respond back, he simply brought Nezuko in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his body becoming less tense with every second that passed.

"It's going to be okay Nezuko. Your big brother figured something out."

"What do you mean?" He sounded relieved, why?

Tanjiro broke the hug and placed a heavy pouch in her hands. Nezuko looked at, wondering what it could be.

"Tanjiro was it-*GASP*" Her words cut off when she opened the bag a saw a huge pile of coins. She looked to the money, then to her brother and then back to the coins. Her jaw was hanging wide open. "This, this-"

"It's a start." He said with a sad smile. "We can give this to Lady Tamayo, that way mom can start getting better. Everything's going to be okay, Nezuko." He placed a hand on her head and began patting affectionately. "Don't worry."

Nezuko wanted to ask where he got this much money but her brother started making his way to his bed. She watched him as he walked away, so many questions were going through her head.

Where did he get this money?

Who is he working for?

Why did she tell her about this?

But honestly, the question that was racing through her mind. The one that she could not let go was...

Why did Tanjiro have such a fragrant smell on him?

**To be contiuned.**

Okay so I know what your thinking, should I really be starting a new story?

And the answer is no, I should not.

But I couldn't help it, after watching Demon slayer I had to write something and this is what came to mind.

It's more serious that what I usually write, definitely not something lighthearted.

How was it? This is a first for me, most of my stories center on humor and action. This is one focuses more on drama and how far one person would go for their loved ones. This an AU story, just in case anyone was wondering. No demons, no funny breathing, no nothing. This story will focus on Tanjiro, Shinobu and of course Nezuko.

I also don't plan to make it that long, I have 4 to 5 chapters in mind.

Also, don't expect any grapic sex scenes. What you saw in this chapter is what your going to get.

Thanks for reading, hope to see you again in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**What do I smell like?**

"Drink this, slowly please."

It's been a few days since his event with Lady Shinobu. At that time Tanjiro was able to get in contact with Lady Tamayo so that she could treat his mother. He Watched from the side as his Lady Tamayo gave his mother a type of purple medicine. He had no idea what it was but it didn't look like it tasted good. He watched in interest and dare say, hope. It's happening, it's finally happening. Tanjiro was finally able to secure his family some funds, a way to ensure that his mother gets cured. It's just...the method to get it was questionable.

He looked to the side, where his younger siblings were all watching with fear. Nezuko was the most worried of them all. She looked to Tanjiro and their eyes met for just a moment, before she quickly turned away.

Tanjiro winced

Nezuko hasn't talked to him since he got home from Lady Shinobu. Whenever he tries to approach her, the younger sister would just excuse herself out of the room. He knew why, it's because of how he's been keeping silent. The moment he came back Nezuko pressed for answers as to why and how he got this money. Tanjiro, of course, couldn't answer that question. He also couldn't lie because of how bad he was at it so it only left him one option.

Stay quiet.

He never answered her questions, she would press on asking him with pleading eyes. It pained Tanjiro to see his sister like this, but he knew that the alternative would have been worse. So he stayed quiet, and now Nezuko avoided him.

"Tanjiro." Lady Tamayo called out to him, breaking the man out of his thoughts. "May I speak to you outside?"

The young teen nodded and followed the older woman outside. The rest of his family stayed behind to look after his mom. They walked outside, the cold snow blowing very lightly today.

"It's a start."

"Lady Tamayo?" Tanjiro asked, wondering what she meant by that.

"Your mom, It's a start." She said with a straight expression. "This sickness she has, it's not something that will go away in a day or two. She's going to need to stay strong."

"She will." Tanjiro said with a firm expression. "She's my mom, she'll make it. What about the medicine?"

Lady Tamayo held out the bottle that contained the medicine for his mother. It was empty, of course it was. Which meant he was going to need more, which meant more money…

"I'm sorry Tanjiro, if there was something I could do I-"

"No, no. Thank you Lady Tamayo. You've done enough for my family." That was no lie, doctors are not cheap. The money Tanjiro made with his visit with Lady Shinobu would never have covered a full visit and the medicine. Lady Tamayo was doing his family a kindness by just charging for the medicine. The young teen was grateful, he truly is.

"Tanjiro, there was something else I wanted to ask you…" The smile she had on her face died down, and the scent that usually accompanied Lady Tamayo changed. "That money, where do you get such an amount?"

"I…" he stopped himself, Tanjiro had too. He can't let her know, he can't let anyone know. He didn't want them to feel guilty for this. "I'm sorry Lady Tamayo, I can't tell you."

His response caught the older woman by surprise. She knew Tanjiro as such an honest and thoughtful young man. The fact that he was keeping a secret was very surprising, it also worried her. She walked closer to Tanjiro and pulled him in for a hug. The poor teen had to fight a blush from having such a beautiful woman hugging him.

"Tanjiro." She said with affection. "Nothing good comes from hiding things from your family."

"It's okay Lady Tamayo." He said with warmth as he pulled away with a bright smile. "It's nothing to be worried about, I'm the oldest. I can do this." The bright smile that he shined did nothing to alleviate Tamayo's concern, but she did not press on. She nodded in understanding before saying goodbye and heading back home. Leaving Tanjiro alone outside to his thoughts.

He was going to need more funds…

Tanjiro went back inside and headed inside his mother's room. She looked at him and smiled warmly at him, it hurt him. That smile pained him, seeing his mother like that made her son's heart ache.

"Tanjiro…" his mother said weakly.

"Shush…" Tanjiro said quietly as he kneeled close to her. "You heard Lady Tamayo, get some rest. It's going to be okay, we're getting the medicine. You're going to be fine." He reassured her.

His mom hadn't asked about the money, not yet at least. Tanjiro wasn't sure why, perhaps his mom didn't want to add any more pressure to her already burden son. Perhaps Nezuko has told their mom that it was all from his hard work mining coal. Tanjiro wasn't sure and Nezuko wasn't talking to him so he couldn't just ask her yet.

Tanjiro kneeled down and gave a light kiss on his mother's forehead.

"I'll be back, I'm going to buy some food." Tanjiro still had some reserve funds left. He couldn't spend it all, he needed to save the bare minimum so his family could have the basic necessities for nourishment. He made his way out only to run into Nezuko, who was just about to come in.

"Nezuko." He said surprised. "I-"

She walked right passed him and into their mothers room, closing the door as she did. The older brother made no effort to stop her, he could only sigh.

_It's for my family, this is for my family._

He resolved himself, Tanjiro could not waver, he could not falter. This what needs to be done, at least until his mother feeling well. He told his younger siblings that he would be right back. They tried to go with him, like they always do, but Tanjiro was quick to instruct them that they needed to stay home and help Nezuko out. Though sadden the younger siblings understood.

* * *

He walked through the small market that resides in Tanjiro's growing village. Plenty of fruit and fish that was available for purchase, lots of people as well. It seems today was a particularly busy day. Tanjiro made sure to count his money correctly, he walked through the crowded market. Scanning the prices to see what he could and could not afford.

He skimmed through the crowd, purchasing a very small amount of fruit and bread. It wasn't much, but it would definitely last them a few days.

Now, all he needed was to drop off the food and then he can go back to work. He's chopped some fresh wood and charcoal. Tanjiro's hoping to bring a variety of things in order to get more money so he doesn't have to-

"Tanjiro?"

He forze, a familiar feminit voice reached his ears. Tanjiro turned around and saw the same beautiful woman that had approached him for a few days before. The woman passed through the crowd, approaching him. The scent coming to his nose...it hadn't changed. That same, angry and sad scent was coming to him. It was faint, due to so many people and smells, but Tanjiro could recognize it.

"My, my It's a pleasure to see you here. How have you been?" She asked with that fake smile.

"I-" memories came back to him. Her soft lips, their bare skin pressing against one another, sounds that he's never heard before from a woman rang through his ears…

"Tanjiro?" Her voice brought him back, he looked to Lady Shinobu. The older woman had looked at him with a perplexed look, the look turned mischievous when she noticed his red cheeks. She got even closer to him and leaned towards his ear. "What's on your mind, _Tanjiro?_" She whispered in his ear.

The young teen didn't answer, he simply looked away though his face did get much redder. Shinobu backed away, apparently satisfied with his response. She looked to what he was carrying, the basket, the money, the food. It made easy to find out that he was out shopping.

"Tanjiro, would you mind accompanying me? It would certainly be much easier with someone to help me."

"I-" What does he say? He can't look at her without being reminded of the nigh they shared a few days ago. It...does it not bother her? "I'll help you, Lady Shinobu." Well, despite what happened it didn't sit right with the kind young man to simply sit back and not help. Though he did make a mental note to be on guard.

"Wonderful!" She said with a cheer before heading forth into the market with Tanjiro right behind her. Not much conversation occurred between the two, the older woman simply hummed as she continued with her shopping. Leaving a slightly uncomfortable Tanjiro behind her, it was the smell. The smell she gave out constantly, it was just so constant. Never changing, never wavering, at all.

Eventually Lady Shinobu had finished her shopping, she grabbed Tanjiro by his hand and lead the teen out of the crowded market.

* * *

"Well, what I bought was quite enough. Don't you think Tanjiro?"

"If you say so Lady Shinobu…" he said hesitantly. "Though was the haggling really needed?" Tanjiro is referring to the older woman lowering down prices of almost every merchant she went too.

"Of course." She said with that plastered smile. "They're nice to you Tanjiro, but for a defenseless woman like me-" this woman was anything but defenseless. "People are willing to charge me double for any item. That's why it's important to read their face, you would know right?"

The way she said that made Tanjiro raise and eyebrow in confusion.

"You know how a person is feeling." Shinobu clarified. "It's odd for someone your age to have such a skill but I-"

"Lady Shinobu." Tanjiro interrupted. "That's now how I found out. It's with their smell." He pointed to his nose with a straight face

"...Eh?" It appears Lady Shinobu wasn't expecting that answer.

"I have a really good sense of smell. I can tell what a person is feeling with it, it's very handy." The way he explained it, so casually, told her that this wasn't his first time explaining to.

"Oh?" She said, rather mischievous as an idea began to form in her mind. "Then can you tell me what I'm feeling right now Tanjiro?" She got closer to him, her body language telling him that she found this entertaining.

The young teen looked at her with concern, Shinobu saw it and wondered why he had that look.

"You smell angry...angry and sad."

Shinobu went stiff as a pole, her body language telling him that she wasn't expecting that answer.

"I couldn't tell when we first met but after what happened I was able to recognize it." Tanjiro went on to explain. "I...I didn't know what to say."

It became awfully silent right after that, Tanjiro looking at the rigged posture of the older woman. She turned away, facing her back to the younger teen. Tanjiro had a look of concern, feeling guilty for telling her this. Times like these made him wish he was capable of lying.

"Lady Shinbou?" Tanjirou stepped closer to the older woman, trying to reach out to her. "I...I don't know what's happening but if I-"

Shinbou swatted his hand away as if he was a fly.

"Did I ask for your concern?" Her voice, it came out cold. She turned around, slowly, and her purple eyes looked to be filled with an inescapable rage. Tanjiro took a step back instinctively, it was a bad move as Shinbou saw that and grabbed his shoulders. The older woman had a strength to her that Tanjiro did not expect. She led him to an alley, away from wandering eyes. Shinobu pushed him against a wall, her arms had a firm lock on his shoulders.

Her cold eyes met Tanjirou's eyes of concern.

Concern…

The sent of anger became stronger. Tanjirou didn't know it, but that look of concern is what furthered angered Lady Shinbou.

She brought her face closer to his, to the point where her lips were brushing against his left ear.

"Did I ask for you to help me, Tanjirou?" That voice came out a whisper, but Tanjirou could make out the venom. He stayed quiet, not sure on how to respond.

"What did I ask of you, Tanjiro?"

He remained silent.

She pulled her face away from him. Tanjiro slightly looked up and the burgundy colored eyes met violet. Shinbou expected to see fear in his eyes. Either fear, anger or disgust in his eyes. She did not find that look, what she saw was the same compassionate look on his face that he's been giving her since the day they meet.

Shinbou hated that, she hated that look.

She wanted to get rid of it.

She grabbed his cheeks ratherly strongly and pushed his lips together. Before Tanjirou could even get a word in she crashed her lips to his. Unlike last time, Shinbou did not give a warning or heads up to Tanjirou. The young teen had to relax himself, finding it easier to do so after their last encounter. She released her grip on his shoulders, and used her hand to place it on his chin. She tugged down and opened more of Tanjiro's mouth, allowing her to insert her tongue.

She could feel Tanjiro tense up at that, the poor teen still not used to the sensation. Shinobu paid his uncomfort little mind, as she focused more on the pleasure she was receiving from this kiss.

She broke the kiss, allowing the two to get a few breaths in. The older woman looked at Tanjirou's face, that concerned look had been replaced with a dazed and hazy expression. She smiled, as the woman was glad to see that unnecessary look gone. She placed her fingers below his chin and pushed it upwards so that Tanjirou was looking at her.

Shinobu leaned in ever so closer, her lips brushed his ear.

"Once you're done with your things, please meet me at the train station." Her voice came out in a whisper. Not even giving Tanjiro a chance to reply, the older woman grabbed her things and left the alleyway. Leaving the poor teen by himself, as he did his best to stop his beating heart and flushed cheeks.

* * *

The walk back to his home was a quiet one, the snow crunching beneath his feet was the only sound he could hear. The woods were quiet, it was unsettling for Tanjirou. He held a firm grip and the food he held in his hand. He was able to purchase a decent amount for his family. It's no feast but it will get them through for the next few days

Nezuko was waiting for him outside their home. He could see the pink kimono and black smooth hair that was wrapped in a bun.

"Nezuko."

Tanjirou called out to his sister, seeing her face brought comfort to him after what just happened. His sister made her way to him, she gently grabbed the basket of food from him. Nezuko then turned her back to him and began to make her way inside.

"Wait! I…"

Nezuko stopped, her brother cried out and wanted to tell her something.

Something.

Anything.

He didn't want things to be this way, he wanted to tell his sister everything but he knew he couldn't. If he did then the pain caused would make everything worse. She did not turn to him, as Tanjirou struggled to find words his sister kept her back facing him. It hurt him...it really did.

"I...I…., thank you Nezuko. For looking after them."

He finally said to his sister, his words filled with compassion and honesty.

"I'll be back tonight."

He made his way back down the path, intent on fulfilling his responsibilities to Lady Shinobu. So concerned was he with this strange woman that Tanjirou did not pick up the scent of sadness coming from Nezuko. Nor did he notice the tears that fell down Nezuko's face as she turned and watched her brother leave their home.

* * *

She was already waiting for him by the train station.

The ride over there was quiet, any attempt to start a conversation was met with silence. He also noticed something else, the smell of perfume. It was strong, very strong. Lady Shinobu never had this strong of scent when it comes to fragrances. He kept smelling, becoming more and more obvious to Lady Shinobu.

"Do you like my perfume?" She finally asked, catching the poor tenn off guard. He looked away in embarrassment and she could not help but chuckle at that. "I needed something Tanjirou, now that you told me your little secret."

His secret? What is she talking...oh.

"I can't smell you anymore." She masked her scent with multiple perfumes. Now it has become more difficult to find out what she's feeling.

"I can't have you figuring out what I'm feeling Tanjirou, a woman must have her privacy."

"I-" The Poor young teen could not think of anything to rebut that. She was right, Tanjirou remembers his father telling him to not be so vocal about what he smells. Sometimes...there are just secrets that people want to keep. He looked to the beautiful woman in front of him. He hadn't forgotten the scent of anger, nor what happened when he brought it up.

Tanjirou didn't even know why he was trying so hard to find out. He needs to remind himself that it is not his responsibility. He needs to put his family first, he can't do that if he's snooping around where he shouldn't be. If Lady Shinobu decided to end this, then there wouldn't be anyway for Tanjirou to get the necessary funds.

"..."

The trains arrived where he needed to be.

The pair got off the train and began walking back to Lady Shinobu's home. It was a silent walk, Tanjirou wished to begin a conversation but his mouth fell quiet.

He stopped walking and a scent came into his nose. A foreign scent that Tanjiro did not recognize. It felt familiar, like he was smelling Lady Shinobu...

"Tanjiro?" The older woman called out to him, noticing that had had stopped following her. "Something wrong?"

"...No, sorry about that."

Whatever it was that was causing that scent, it slowly began to fade. Making him wonder what exactly caused that strange smell in the first place.

* * *

She was more aggressive than the last time they did this.

Before she had given him a chance to sit down, to discard some of his clothing. Not this time, the moment he entered her room Tanjiro made to remove his coat. He didn't even get a chance to hang it, the coat fell to the floor as the older woman began to enjoy herself. Lips were smashed together, hands began to move itself over his body. She didn't give him any vocal instructions, forcing the young teen to relax and allow Shinobu full access to his body.

It wasn't easy. This may be his second doing this but the whole thing still felt uneasy.

The smell of sweat and musk began to feel the air. He still felt uncomfortable and his eyes were still closed for the most part. He could already feel her bare body pressed against his, Tanjiro felt that having his eyes closed made this easier to go through. It lasted a bit longer too, Shinobu mentioned something about him getting better. Tanjiro wasn't too sure as it was hard to hear between his moans and Lady Shinobu's.

By the time it was over, the two were left in piles of dirty sheets and bodies covered in sweat. Tanjiro lay in her bed, slowly calming himself down. He looked to his left and saw Lady Shinobu already getting off the bed, dressing herself. Tanjiro looked away, finding it rude to stare as she dressed herself. The older woman noticed this and became puzzled.

"Tanjirou, you don't have to close your eyes." Said the woman.

"I...I don't want to stare."

The sound of clothes shuffling stopped. His eyes remained closed but Tanjiro could pick up the scent getting closer. She was approaching him, and Tanjirou didn't think it was to give him a hug.

"You still don't want to do this?"

"No, I don't." Even if Tanjirou had the ability to lie he wouldn't have. Not with this.

"Then why continue to do this?" She asked, her voice becoming...strained?

Why was her voice getting strained? Come to think of it, why was she asking these questions? Shinobu knew the answer, it was for his family.

"For my family." Was all the young teen said as he kept his eyes closed. "Are you dressed, Lady Shinobu?"

"No."

No one said anything, not Tanjiro nor Shinobu. Eventually he could feel his clothes being handed to him.

"You can wait outside, I'll pay you soon."

She escorted out of her room. Only after he heard the door closing did Tanjirou open his eyes. He released a sigh he didn't know he was holding. Being careful, Tanjiro walked away from her door and began dressing himself. Once finished the young teen began to make his way outside. Deciding that it would be easier to wait for her out there than in here.

As he made his way through the hallways, Tanjiro noticed something.

Dust. A lot of it actually.

"It's so dirty." He couldn't help but comment. It must not be easy, trying to keep this house clean. Why does Lady Shinobu live in such a big home? Surely she must have the money to hire someone to clean?

It wasn't any of his responsibility when you think about it…

He didn't have to help her clean, this wasn't his home…

Surely cleaning this wouldn't do anything to improve the scent of anger or sadness that comes from Lady Shinobu, right?

"...is there a rag somewhere?"

Kindness, at times it can be a crutch for Tanjirou. Looking for a piece of cloth to use Tanjiro began wiping the dust that was on Lading Shinobu's belongings. Counters, tables, walls, all of it was covered in dust.

"Does Lady Shinobu need help cleaning?" He couldn't help but ask himself these questions. Honestly, why does she live in such a big house with so many rooms? To clean this all would be such a hassle, it's like this home wasn't built for one person.

For one...person…

Tanjiro stopped cleaning, gears in his head began to click together. He placed the rag away and opted to wait outside on the porch for Lady Shinobu. It didn't take long before that familiar scent became stronger and stronger. She soon came from the side, a pouch of coins held in her hands.

"Here you go, Tanjiro." She placed the bag in his hand, with that teasing smile that fooled him no longer. Tanjiro looked at money and gripped it tightly, with this and just a few more he could secure his mother's well being. All he had to do was play along with this, then once his mom was secured he could leave this all behind and go back to his life. Tanjirou didn't have to ask, he didn't have to press on or say anything.

Not about Lady Shinobu.

Not about why she was sad.

Not about the fake smile that she carried.

Not about why she lived in this home. A home that was not meant for one person.

He didn't have to ask about any of that. It wasn't his business, it wasn't, yet...

"Tanjiro?"

The young teen looked at the money in his hand and then to the older woman in front of him and came to a decision.

"Lady Shinobu, you lost someone. Haven't you?"

The pause in her breath was all he needed to hear. It was clear that she wasn't expecting that response.

"Your home, it's empty. It's not meant to be designed for one person." Tanjiro pressed on, trying to get his point across before it was too late. "I don't know who you lost but I can-"

*SLAP*

His words came to halt when he felt her hand come across his face. It stung, but it wasn't the slap that took his words. It was the seething fury in her eyes, she looked angry. She smelled angry.

"Who do you think you _are?_" Shinobu seethed out of her mouth. Her teeth clenched so hard that it looked like it was going to break. She grabbed Tanjiro but the collar and pulled him closer to her.. "I didn't ask for you to help me. I didn't ask for you to see what was going on. As if you could ever understand what I felt when I lost _**her**__!" _

She was speaking so loud that her voice started to break. She had to stop, get herself back in control. Get her emotions back in order so that she could be like _her. _Because that was the only way Shinobu could honor the person she lost, by imitating her. Shinobu's hands were trembling, Tanjirou could see it as he was still being gripped by them.

Gently, he grabbed Shinobu's hand and held it softly. He looked at her and smiled sympathetically at the woman who was in pain.

"I've lost someone too." His father, from a sickness that his family did not have the money to treat. Tanjiro missed his dad, and wished he was still here. "But you're right, I don't understand what type of pain you're feeling. I don't know who you lost."

But that didn't matter to Tanjiro, this sadness, this pain. It was too much, he wanted to help her in whatever way he could. Because he is kind, because Tanjiro too has lost someone in his life.

She pulled her hand away and turned away from Tanjiro.

"After everything that happened, you still would show me this...kindness?"

Tanjiro didn't say anything. He stayed quiet, waiting for the older woman to continue.

"You remind me. Remind me of her, so much." She turned to him, a look of pain clear in her eyes. "I hate it, I hate you." Those words came out as a whisper, but Tanjiro still heard them.

"Go home Tanjiro, go home please."

The young teen wanted to say something but felt that he already pushed too far. The money in his hand felt heavy, more so than the last time this happened. With a guilty mind over the trouble he's caused, Tanjiro left the home. Not bothering to ask if he would ever be here again or see Shinobu again or be asked for this service.

The walk back to the train was a quiet one, walking down the dirt path. Lights illuminated the path, giving it a beautiful scenery.

As Tanjirou continued he noticed that he wasn't alone. He could make out a figure coming from the opposite direction. It was a young girl that looked to be his age, though she was much shorter. Her hair was black and done in a twin tail fashion. She had a very serious expression, one that told Tanjiro that she was on a mission. Not wanting to get in her way Tanjiro made sure to give this young lady plenty of space as they passed one another.

"Hey."

Footsteps came to a stop, the young woman called out to him. He turned to face her and got a better look at her facial features. Her eyes were blue and she had this serious expression on her face. It...it looks like she was upset, why Tanjiro had no idea. Not wanting to be rude the young teen decided to introduce himself to this angry looking girl.

"Hi, I'm-

"Who are you and what are you doing by going to that house?"

"House?"

"Lady Shinobu's house. What were you doing there?"

She cut him off immediately, not letting Tanjiro get a single word in. Normally Tanjiro would pout at such rudeness but when this girl mentioned Shinobu. It put a stop to his train of stop. Who is this girl?

"I-I...I was n-never there…"

"...is there a reason why you're making that ugly face at me?"

There is a reason why Tanjiro is such a poor liar, any attempt at lying was met with a painful experience. The face He was making right now was scary enough to put off almost any individual. Except this angry looking girl.

"N-No, I have no idea what you mean." The young teen was committed to this lie. He was going to do his best to convince this girl that he was not-

"I've seen you leave before, this your second time coming here." She step closer to him, getting well within this personal space. "I'll ask again, what were you doing in that house?" It was clear by her tone that she was demanding an answer. Blue eyes met red as these two young individuals stared each other down.

Tanjiro got a clear scent of this girl, she was angry. Angry just like Lady Shinobu, did they know each other? Or is this woman something planning something malicious? Despite everything that has happened between the two, Tanjiro did not have any ill feelings towards Shinobu. He was not going to tell this woman anything, so Tanjiro did the only logical thing one could do in this situation.

He ran.

"Huh?! H-Hey!"

He definitely caught this young girl off guard, good. Tanjirou started running in the opposite direction from Lady Shinobu's house.

"Get back here!"

"Hmph!"

The girl was hot on his trail, showing impressive stamina. Though it was obvious that Tanjiro held the advantage. Years of working out in the field with his father and then by himself did wonders for the young man's physical abilities. He soon started creating distance between the two and it was only a matter of time before he left this woman behind.

"Argh! Kanao!"

Kanao? Who the heck is Kanao? And why was there a familiar scent coming to him?

Tanjiro turned towards his left and saw another young lady, who was running much faster, coming towards him.

"Wha-"

That was all Tanjiro was able to say before he got tackled by this new face. She had a small stature but the moment and speed was more than enough to knock Tanjiro off his feet. Spending him crashing straight into the ground with this new woman straddling him. Once he got his bearings Tanjiro was able to get a could look at the girl. She was young, had to be around the same age as her partner. Black hair done in side ponytail, she wasn't saying much but that mean expression was all Tanjiro needed.

He still didn't know what was going on, but the young teen didn't feel as if he had the luxury to ask. Using his strength to his advantage he raised his knee and hit Kanao right in her back. It was enough force to loosen her grip on him. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her off him. Tanjiro got up quickly, just in time to see the twin tailed girl charging at him.

Thinking quickly he grabbed his coat and threw it right at her face. Robbing this woman of her vision, he crouched low and grabbed her by the waste. Tanjiro then lifted her up with enough force and speed that his assailant was hefted into air and crashed onto the ground. He made to pick up his coat and run but turned to see his other attacker charging at him again. He tried to employ the same plan again only to be surprised when she slid underneath him. Her small frame allowed her to find between his legs. She grabbed his ankles and used momentum from her slide to disrupt his balance.

He tried to recover but was unable to when he saw the twin tailed girl drive an elbow to his back. It sent the boy crashing into the ground again. This time both girls shifted their weight onto him, preventing Tanjiro from making any sort of movement. He could struggle but he lacked the strength to overpower these two girls.

"Are you done?" Said the twin tailed girl with a fierce expression. All three of them were panting for air, covered in dirt and sweating profusely despite the cold weather.

"Done?" Tanjiro asked with confusion. "I'm not the one who started all this!"

"Yes you did, you started this when you started running after I asked a question!"

"Does that question usually involve getting in their face?" He asked with a bit of attitude.

"It does when that person could be hurting my sister!"

"I-" he paused at the word. "Sister?" The anger and frustration were all gone, confusion soon washed over him. "You're sisters with Lady Shinobu?"

The two girls looked at him, each one with a fierce expression.

"Yes and I don't-"

"Prove it." He said firmly, which came off as odd given that he was pinned by two young women.

"What? What makes you think your in a position to-

"Prove it!" Tanjiro all but yelled out, the smell she was giving out. It didn't smell like a lie, but he needed to be sure. He had to be sure.

"I-argh! Here!" The twin tailed woman pulled something from her coat and showed it right in front of Taniro's face. It was a butterfly pin, the same one that Lady Shinobu would wear only her's was colored blue as opposed to Shinbou's purple. "Only Lady Shinobu's and her family have these. Even Kanao has one too." She gestured to the girl that was currently pinning Tanjro's legs.

She didn't say anything but she did pop out an exact butterfly pin, only hers was pink colored.

"Is that good enough?"

It was for Tanjiro, who could already tell they weren't lying by the smell these women were giving. Still, now that it was confirmed he needed to ask a question that has been plaguing him since he met Lay Shinbou.

"Now answer my question, what were you doing at-"

"Why is she so sad?"

Tanjiro cut off the twin tailed girl, catching them both of the girls off guard with his sudden questions and look of grief.

"I've only known her for a short time, but I noticed it right away. Why? Why is she so sad? Why is she so angry? Why does she hide with that fake smile?" It pained him, it pained him every time he thought about it. The look on her face made his heart ache. "Her home is dusty, she is leaving alone by herself, why? If you are her sisters then why did you let that happen!"

Grief turned to frustration as the young man began to pour out all the pent up emotions that has been happening to him. Tanjiro may be the oldest, but he had his limit and even he got tired and scared. The pressure of his family, the treatment he received from Nezuko and now with Lady Shinobu. It all took its toll on the poor teen, and now he was releasing it. On these two strangers that he's never met in his life.

But Tanjiro was not the only one with fury pent up. Once his outburst had come to a close, the twin tailed girl bore a look that made him pause. Fury wouldn't do justice to the expression in front of him.

"We didn't want this to happen! Who do you think you are?! You've only know me her for a few days and you think that you can just-"

"Kanzaki."

The twin tailed girls words came to halt as Kanao got off of Tanjiro. Her purple eyes looked into the blue ones as the two girls held a silent exchange that Tanjiro could not pick up on. Finally his assaulter, Kanzaki apparently, got off of him. The two girls took a few steps back, giving Tanjiro plenty of space to pick himself up and off the ground.

The three stood there in silence, the three unsure what to do know. It was obvious to Tanjiro that these two girls wanted to continue the conversation but just didn't know how. So did Tanjiro, he wanted to find out what was going on. This is no longer something he can just drop, not after everything that's happened.

"Tanjiro Kamado." He finally said, "That's my ñame, Tanjiro Kamado. Can I have yours?" He asked with a smile.

"Aoi Kanzaki." Said the twin tailed girl. "This is Kanao Tsuyuri." She gestured to the girl with the side ponytail. "Sorry about all this…"

"No, no It's okay I um…" Tanjiro's words died again as he tried to think of what to say after all this. Deciding to bite the bullet, he asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "You know her? You know Lady Shinobu."

"Y-Yeah." Said Kanzaki.

Kanao simply nodded.

"I have a lot of questions about her, and I'm sure you do too." He was met with more nods from the two girls. "I can't answer those questions right now, I need to get home." His family, his sister, the doctor. There was so much he needed to do now that he had acquired more funds. Rest wasn't in Tanjiro's foreseeable future.

"We'll talk later then, we know what village you're from."

They do? How long have they been following him?

"Meet us tomorrow at the train station. And I'm...sorry for getting in your face." The twin tailed girl said, looking away in embarrassment.

"No, no It's fine. Sorry for throwing my scarf at your face…" he turned to face Kanao. "And for shoving you into the ground." The girl said nothing, simply staring at him with a blank expression.

As Tanjiro began to gather his belongings the two girls made their leave. It was then that he realized that the familiar scent from earlier was the girl named Kanao. She was the one who had been watching him. The walk back to the train was uneventful as was the walk back to his home. The sun had begun to set, it would be nighttime soon.

"..."

Tanjiro couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now. All this was supposed to help his mother, now he's been dragged into something.

_You remind me of her._

Who is 'her'? Who was Lady Shinobu talking about? Why bring him, why the contact if his very presence causes her pain? The boy felt weary, over everything that has happened. Again, he considered telling his family, telling Nezuko for help. He soon decided against it, telling himself that he was the oldest. That he could endure this burden and that there was no reason to bring his family into this.

He walked into his home, and a familiar face awaited him.

Nezuko, his sister. His beloved sister stood at the door. Burgundy eyes meet pink as the two siblings look at one another. Each one has something to say but unsure of how to say it. Tanjiro pulled the money from his coat and placed it in Nezuko's hand. He didn't say anything, couldn't say anything as the weight of today's events occupied his mind.

Nezuko, for her part, looked at the money on her hand and could only open and close her mouth as words struggled to come out. She cursed his fear and wished she could do something more for her brother. Yet, the only thing the young woman was able to do was simply stand there and shake in anger.

Anger over the look of her brother's pain.

Anger over his stupid desire to bear everything and not tell anyone.

Anger over her lack of courage in telling him something, anything.

But most importantly, anger over the person who had caused her beloved brother this pain in the first place.

Whoever caused this, Nezuko would find some way to make them pay.

* * *

Inside the empty home, Lady Shinobu walked through her hallways. The floor creaked with each step. Her posture and face showed signs of fatigue and defeat. She was tired, so very tired, so very sad, so very angry…

_I've lost someone too._

Idiot, stupid idiot that had no idea what she was going through. If he knew then he wouldn't be carrying that damn smile. He wouldn't be so happy, so full of life, so kind. He would be angry like her, sad like her, he wouldn't care what happened around him. He wouldn't be wondering or caring about others safety.

So how, how is it that Tanjiro can keep on smiling! How is it that he can still be so kind after what he lost! How is it that he can move on and not her!

Why…

Why can't she…

Why can't she say goodbye to her sister?

She hugged her knees and buried her face so that the tears would trail down her face. Her sister right now would be hugging her, telling her that she was too beautiful to cry. That it didn't fit her, her sister would say all types of things that would make this pain go away.

She needed him, she needed Tanjiro. She needed that sensation that only he can he provide her whenever they have sex.

As sleep began to encompass her ,the older woman could not help but wonder if perhaps Tanjiro would be up for another visit in the future.

* * *

End chapter

* * *

I was really happy to see all the positive feedback I got with the first chapter. Glad to see that they're other people who would like a Tanjiro x Shinobu story. Hope you still found that same interest with this second chapter.

Just in case I didn't make it clear last chapter, this story isn't just a smut fic. The smut is actually very basic as you can tell with these two chapters. There is a plot and I do have a story planned for Tanjiro and Shinobu.

Not a long story mind you, this was just a short burst that I wanted to write. I hope to be done with this in 5 or 6 chapters.

Hopefully…

Anyways, that's it for now.

Thanks for reading, see y'all if a few months!


End file.
